Ella
by Programmer-kun
Summary: Resulta increíble como una sola persona puede cambiar tu vida por completo, ya sea para bien o para mal. El deseo de querer estar con esa persona o el hecho de querer separarte de ella por querer protegerla de ti mismo. Universo Alterno. Pareja principal. YmirxChrista Parejas secundarias. Muchas.


No me gusta el tomate, así que sientanse libre de lanzarme todos los que quieran por lo malo de este fic, la pésima sintaxis y la horrorosa ortografia.

Regularmente no escribo fanficition, pero resulta que tengo un problema con en YmirxChrista… así que ya saben para donde va este fic hahah… su amor es legendario !

Quiero hacer esto un poco dinámico, aparte de que no logro decidir quien con quien (a excepción de Ymir y Christa (?)); así que diganme, con quien les gustaría ver a Annie, Reiner, Sasha, Hanji, Levi, etc, etc.

Sin más, les dejo este pequeño inicio, espero dejarles con un buen sabor de boca.

**Disclaimer:** _Shingeki no Kyojin es obra de Hajime Isayama, por ende, no es mio y jamas lo será… si lo fuera Ymir y Christa ya se hubiesen dado un beso y más(?);_

* * *

Ella

by Programmer-kun

¿Tarde?

Si, era bastante tarde, se suponía que hacia cerca de treinta minutos debió a ver estado en la universidad, ¿entonces que hacia aún en su casa? O para ser más exactos, en su cama. Miró hacia la derecha. No estaba su despertador. Al contrario, dos pequeños niños con una sonrisa pícara adornando sus rostros la miraban con burla desde un costado de su cama. Rechinó los dientes.

–¡Hati! ¡Skoll! –

Los dos pequeños corrieron fuera de la habitación riendo con fuerza. Decidió que se haría cargo de ellos luego. De un salto salió de su cama, cogió ropa del suelo, poco le importaba si estaba limpia o sucia. A paso rápido se dirigió al tocador donde lavó rápidamente sus dientes, seguido de ponerse algo de perfume. Ahora sólo debía superar su última prueba. Debía coger algo de pan de la mesa de la cocina y empezar a correr. Con cautela se acercó a la entrada de ese sagrado lugar para su madre. Pegó su cuerpo a la pared más cercana y con cuidado se asomó. No había moros en la costa, ni de su madre ni de esos pequeños demonios. Camino de puntas, según ella, para no hacer ruido.

–¿Ymir?– una voz la hizo saltar. –¡¿No deberías estar ya en la escuela?!–

–Mierda– la morena cuyo nombre reconoció como suyo, tomó con velocidad dos rebanadas de pan tostado con mermelada. Corrió a la entrada principal, en donde los dos pequeños mocosos le extendían su mochila. Casi les arranca los brazos al tomarla, un "¡Arrrr!" fue suficiente para hacer correr a sus hermanos. Salió de su casa a toda velocidad.

Tan sólo poner un pie fuera de vivienda se arrepintió. El frío comenzó a calar sus huesos, ese pantalón negro, una simple camisa manga larga gris y los tenis industriales con casquillo que portaba no ayudaba mucho, pero poco le importo, ya estaba afuera…regresar a casa y escuchar el sermón de su madre, volver a ver la cara de esos niños o correr e intentar llegar aunque sea diez minutos más tarde.

Conforme comenzó a correr, el frío dejo de sentirse, dobló a su derecha. Prestó más atención al pan en su boca, masticó y pasó. Divisó un obstáculo frente a ella. Gruñó en sus adentros, decidió que era tiempo de terminar con su desayuno tragando los panes casi enteros. Una barda. Si la cruzaba podría llegar a la avenida principal fácilmente, si decidía sacarle la vuelta, tendría que dar vuelta a la derecha y después a la izquierda. Pasó la mochila a su espalda estirando de las correas para asegurarla. Aprovechando su metro setenta y dos de altura, corrió directo al muro de casi dos metros y medio, incluso poco más. Sin detenerse apoyo su pie en su obstáculo para impulsarse y alcanzar con ambas manos el filo de esta, así, impulsando su cuerpo, para alcanzar la parte superior del muro. La avenida principal. Como siempre estaba infestada de gente. Bajó, sacando provecho que el semáforo peatonal estaba en verde para correr hacia el otro lado de la calle y tomar un atajo por los callejones.

El estrecho callejón estaba lleno de animales sin hogar, no presto atención a eso, dobló varias veces, mientras esquivaba botes de basura tirados. Divisó a lo lejos la universidad, sonrió, más otro obstáculo en su camino, tendría que aplicar algo de esfuerzo en superarlo. Un cajón enorme de basura y una reja. Quiso evitar tocar aquél sucio contenedor, así que, con la velocidad que iba, apoyo su pie derecho en la pared más cercana para impulsarse y subir sobre el contenedor, corrió con la poca velocidad que le quedaba para alcanzar lo más que podía aquella reja de casi tres metros. Sin mucho esfuerzo la escaló, cruzó del otro lado, más no saltó, aun sintiendo el frío metal en sus manos, descendió cerca de un metro, cuando vio que la distancia entre ella y el suelo era razonable, se soltó. Para amortiguar su caída, rodó ligeramente en el pavimento, seguido de levantarse con el impulso que tenía. Corrió diez metros, giró a la derecha y ahí estaba, una de las mejores universidades de diseño industrial de Maria. Sonrió.

* * *

Cansado. El rubio abrió la puerta principal del departamento que compartía con sus amigos de la infancia, por no decir que casi hermanos. Se quitó sus zapatos y colgó su chaqueta en unos ganchos cerca de la puerta. Hipnotizado por el olor, arrastró sin fuerza sus pies a la cocina.

–¿Hot cakes?–

–Si, ¿ya desayunaste?– La chica de cabello negro seguía concentrada en su tarea.

–No– jaló un banco frente al desayunador. –Salí del hospital y me vine directo– jugó un rato con la miel de maple. –¿Ya se fue Eren?–

–Si– tomó un plato para servirle el desayuno a su cansado amigo. –No más de diez minutos.–

–Gracias– colocó mantequilla y miel a su comida. –Tengo casi una semana sin verlo… y eso que vivo aquí– rió resignado.

–Ya tendrás tiempo cuando te gradúes, Armin.– Extendió un vaso de leche al rubio.

–No sé qué haría sin ustedes, Mikasa– el chico suspiro.

La chica sonrió alborotando un poco el cabello de su amigo. Sentía una gran responsabilidad por cuidar de Eren, quien fue casi como su hermano, y al poco tiempo Armin se unió después de que su abuelo falleció de una extraña enfermedad.

–Voy al trabajo, descansa y deja los platos en el fregadero.– No espero respuesta, tomó una ligera sudadera gris y su inseparable bufanda roja que acomodó rápidamente alrededor de su cuello, cogió una pequeña mochila morada, la aseguró en su espalda. Salió del departamento.

Armin termino de comer. Sólo por esa ocasión dejaría los platos a Mikasa… había sido una noche bastante larga en el hospital. Camino a su habitación de manera cansada. Una vez en su espacio se quitó todo, sólo quedó en una camisa de tirantes y bóxers, antes de olvidarse de sus prendas sacó el celular de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Se tiró a la cama, abrió la tapa del teléfono, presionó el ícono de mensajes, para comenzar a escribir un "Ya llegué a casa, estoy cansado. ¿Vas a querer salir por la noche?" seleccionó el nombre de su novia, presionó enviar. No pudo mantenerse despierto para recibir la respuesta.

* * *

Cuentas, cuentas y más cuentas. Hecho sus lentes hacia atrás para acomodarlos en su cabeza. Talló sus ojos, si veía un número más se volvería loca. Era esos momentos en los que se preguntaba ¿por qué arqueología? Si, era una carrera hermosa, la amaba, pero que difícil era ejercerla sin recursos. Suspiró. Un olor llamó su atención. Eso era café, café doble, sin nada más, era SU café. Abrió la puerta de la pequeña oficina para escapar de ese lugar, camino por un estrecho pasillo con tres puertas, la roja era la salida de emergencia, la metálica de la cocina y la blanca la que llevaba al pequeño bar que habían arreglado para pagar sus deudas. Tomó la metálica abriendo de par en par. Una castaña bastante parecida a ella volteo a verla, tenía un pan en la boca, mientras pelaba papas. Un joven de cabello negro de mirada asesina, leía el periódico mientras remojaba un trozo de pan en su café americano. Otro, era un rubio bastante alto, casi metro noventa, leía detenidamente unos expedientes, casos de sus ya fallecidos pacientes. Y por último la más cercana a la cafetera, una castaña de mirada angelical. La responsable de aquél delicioso olor. Las chicas voltearon a ver a la recién llegada, mientras los chicos la ignoraban olímpicamente.

–Justo a tiempo– dijo la castaña entregando el café a Hanji.

–Ahhhh, el elixir de los dioses…– acercó su nariz a su taza. Amaba ese olor. –Gracias, Petra–

–Ya me di cuenta quien es la responsable de tantas deudas– habló el chico de mirada seria.

–¿De verdad? ¿Crisis en Sina de nuevo?– La arqueóloga se acercó a su compañero.

–No… tu hermana se come una papa cada que pela dos– acusó.

–¡El Ravioli es un mentiroso!– La menor de todas intentó defenderse.

–Oh… vamos Levi, yo sé que Sasha tiene un trastorno alimenticio, o algo parecido, pero, no conozco a nadie que se atreva a comer papas crudas.–

–Las papas están compuestas de almidón, lo cual es imposible para el cuerpo digerirlas…– habló el rubio, dando un sorbo de su café quitafrío. –Lo que sí, es que al cocinarse el almidón se transforma en carbohidrato al llegar al cuerpo este lo transforma en glucosa… supongo que es de ahí donde viene la hiperactividad de Sasha.–

–Ya dejen a Sasha, está en pleno crecimiento…– defendió Petra.

–Si, mira que la niña le lleva bastantes años a Levi y ya le lleva ocho centímetros de ventaja.– Como buena hermana defendió Hanji, apoyó sus brazos en la mesa frente a su compañero.

El joven clavó su mirada en la chica frente a él. Nadie se atrevía a burlarse de su estatura. Tomando en cuenta que era el segundo menor de estatura con sólo dos centímetros de diferencia.

–Yo me retiro antes de que tenga que hacerme cargo del caso de esta mujer.– El rubio dio su último sorbo de su bebida, para casi salir corriendo.

–Nos vemos, Erwin– alcanzó a despedir Petra.

Levi hizo rollo el periódico seguido de estrellarlo en la cara de la mujer frente a sí. Tomó su taza del café y llevo el periódico bajo su brazo, para salir de la cocina y dirigirse al área del bar a leer con más tranquilidad.

Las chicas sonrieron, siempre era lo mismo todas las mañanas. Sasha siguió pelando papas, mientras la castaña hacia su propio café.

–Por cierto–

La castaña de lentes ladeó su rostro atenta a escuchar lo que su amiga estaba por decirle.

–Hablaron de la compañía Wall Co. quieren rentar el lugar hoy. Decidieron organizar a última hora y en inicio de fin de semana.–

–¿Y para que quieren rentar un bar?– Extrañada dio media vuelta para encarar a la chica, tomó de su café bien cargado.

–Eso mismo me pregunto– apoyó sus manos en la barra para impulsarse lo suficiente para sentarse sobre la superficie. –Si aceptamos, tendríamos para pagar las cuentas y parte de la investigación.–

–¿Cuánto ofrecieron?…– Preguntó curiosa, otro sorbo.

Petra tapó con su mano izquierda la boca de la dueña del establecimiento. Dijo los números. Más no logró que el café escapara de la boca de Hanji.

* * *

Al salir de la torre de departamentos, Mikasa comenzó a calentar sus músculos, como todas las mañanas lo hacía antes de correr al trabajo. Estiró sus brazos, seguido de bajar hasta tocar el suelo. Concentró su fuerza en sus brazos, levantó las piernas para quedar de cabeza. Vio que alguien se acercaba a ella, más decidió ignorarlo completamente.

–Adoro como se te ven esos pantalones…–

–¿Disculpa?– Aún de cabeza frunció el entrecejo.

–Que– repitió.– Me gusta cómo se te ven esos pantalones.–

La chica bajo las piernas para volver a posición normal y encarar al chico.

–¿Qué quieres, Jean?– Al grano.

–Sólo quería invitarte a cenar, hoy.– El chico de ojos miel y cabello castaño sonrió.

–Salir conmigo…– murmuro en voz baja. –Está bien.–

El chico, que respondía al nombre de Jean se sorprendió… todas las mañanas preguntando a esa hermosa chica frente a sus ojos si podían salir, y siempre salía rechazado ¿ahora le estaba diciendo que si? Algo estaba mal.

–Si quieres salir conmigo, tienes que atraparme…– Mikasa sonrió.

Demasiado fácil para ser cierto, pensó el pobre chico. –Las damas primero.–

Ambos sin dirigirse la palabra calentaron por otro minuto más, lo menos que querían era un estirón.

Mikasa comenzó a correr, Jean reaccionó poco tarde, pero no le llevaba más de seis metros. La chica por querer perderlo, dio vuelta a la izquierda logrando ganar unos pocos segundos de ventaja. Miró a su derecha un muro de dos metros y medio, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia el con la velocidad en la que iba y lo largo de sus piernas apoyó el pie en este para impulsarse y tomar el borde con ambas manos, levantó sus pies para pasarlos frente a si y no perder tiempo ni velocidad. Al caer, apoyó la punta de los pies, sus piernas no se doblaron a más de los noventa grados. Sólo esperaba que el chico que lo siguiera supiera eso o saldría lastimado. Siguió corriendo por la pequeña banqueta, a cincuenta metros deberían estar las escaleras que bajaban a la avenida principal.  
El chico sonrió le llevaba bastante ventaja pero eso no lo desanimó. Decidió tomar el camino normal, si tenía suerte la encontraría bajando las escaleras. En su trayecto tuvo que esquivar a una chica y su perro que iban caminando por en medio de la estrecha calle.  
Tal y como Jean lo había planeado, se la encontró recién llegando a las escaleras. La interceptó, pero la chica se agacho lo suficiente para pasar por un costado y evitar que la atrapara, se adelantó diez metros, se detuvó al borde de las escaleras que eran divididas en dos por una baranda en el centro. Sonrió.

–¿Qué pasa, Mikasa?– Devolvió esa sonrisa.

La joven de cabello negro comenzó a bajar. Jean apresuró el paso, había decidido a no darle ventaja de no más de cinco metros de distancia.

Eran cerca de cien escalones. Mikasa recordó que Armin se lo había mencionado. No había mucha ciencia en bajar escalones. Jean comenzó a poner presión, estaba a casi tres metros de ella. La chica apoyó su mano derecha en la baranda, seguido de levantar todo su cuerpo para cruzar al lado contrario. Esto atrasó un poco a Jean. Dándole ventaja a Mikasa.

Avenida principal, ambos jóvenes aún con la velocidad que llevaban causada por la bajada y las escaleras, cruzaron la calle hacia el parque donde todos solían reunirse. Ambos se lo sabían de memoria. Sin mucho obstáculo corrieron. Hasta que Mikasa decidió que podría perder de manera fácil a Jean si iba por la zona verde. Con determinación, la chica dobló a la derecha, vio la baranda que dividía ambas zonas. Sin más la saltó, cayó cerca de tres metros, una altura algo considerable, debía rodar. Al tener contacto con el césped, se agachó, colocó su mano derecha sobre la suave superficie que le brindaba la naturaleza, seguido de desplazar su peso sobre su mano para rodar completamente en diagonal. Con el mismo impulso, se levantó sin problemas.

Jean no saltó. Sólo miro como esa chica se alejaba cada vez más de él. Había perdido.

Mikasa sabía que Jean no saltaría, a pesar de haber perdido al chico varios minutos atrás, no detuvó su carrera. Le gustaba correr. Superar los obstáculos frente a ella. Tomó con fuerza la bufanda la aspiró. Sonrío. Siguió su camino hacia el trabajo.

* * *

Los aguamarina de la chica estaban clavados en la pantalla de celular. Veinte para las nueve… ¿llegaría tarde nuevo? Miro al frente. Casi terminaban de exponer sus compañeros. Seguían ellas. Miró el aparato. Uno de los chicos que estaban exponiendo vio lo nerviosa que se encontraba su compañera, en un intento por ayudarla comenzó a explicar más sobre los materiales que usarían para llevar acabo el prototipo de su proyecto, quería hacer tiempo. La chica sólo sonrió. La puerta se abrió lentamente. Por fin Ymir había decidido aparecer.

La morena rápidamente se sentó a un lado de su compañera de equipo. Quien extendió unos pequeños cartones. Los leyó, era sobre el proyecto semestral, los puntos a tocar dentro de la exposición.

–Deberías arreglar ese despertador tuyo– dijo en voz baja.

–No tienes dos pequeños demonios en tu casa– miró de reojo a la rubia de ojos celestes. –¿Después de Bertholdt?– levantó las mangas de su camisa.

–Sí. Reiner estaba haciendo tiempo para que llegaras…–

–Ya–

Fijo su atención a las tarjetas. Casi llegaba su turno, ya que el profesor estaba haciendo las últimas preguntas sobre el proyecto de sus compañeros. Dejó de leer para tallarse los ojos.

–Annie e Ymir–

Con elegancia, Annie, la rubia de ojos celestes se levantó de su asiento para ir al frente del salón, con pereza Ymir la siguió. Su proyecto consistía en un sillón a base de libros, idea de la rubia, inspirada en la habitación de su novio, que estudiaba medicina. Al comentar sobre proyecto con Ymir no tardaron en llevarlo a flote. El proyecto no tenía casi ningún hueco, pero el docente para fastidiar a la morena por haber llegado tarde, decidió bombardearla de preguntas.

Annie tomó la bolsa de su pantalón por reflejo. Su celular vibró. Un mensaje. Esperó a que el profesor terminara de comerse a la morena quien sólo respondía a cada una de las preguntas. Más para suerte de Ymir el timbre sonó. No más preguntas.

La rubia recogió sus cosas, sacó el aparato de su bolsa. "Ya llegué a casa, estoy cansado. ¿Vas a querer salir por la noche?"

–¿Ya tienes plan?– Ymir aprovechó su estatura para mirar el mensaje de su amiga.

–No creo. Tuvo guardia toda la noche y aún debe estudiar para el examen MIR para el lunes…–

La morena torció su boca como respuesta. Tomó su mochila y la de Annie. La llevaría por ella. Al salir del aula se encontraron con Reiner y Bertholdt.

–¿Se te pegó la almohada de nuevo?– Se burló Reiner.

–Claro que no, idiota.– Bufó. –Los pequeños demonios que tengo como hermanos desconectaron mi despertador… y olvidé poner la del celular…–

–Ventajas de ser único y foráneo.– El rubio de complexión ancha apoyo su brazo en el hombro de la morena.

–¿Haremos algo hoy?– Preguntó el más alto de todos.

–Deberíamos…–

El celular de los cuatro chicos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo. Todos se miraron. Como si estuviesen sincronizados sacaron sus aparatos móviles al mismo tiempo.

–Sasha– dijeron al unísono.

–Dice… "rentaron el local, alcohol y comida GRATIS, el cliente paga. ¡COMIDA GRATIS!"– Bertholdt leyó en voz alta.

–¿A quién mierda le importa la comida?– La morena soltó al aire. –¡El alcohol gratis!–

–Es Sasha– bromeó Reiner.

–Entonces ¿nos iremos juntos o cada quien por su parte?– El más alto de todos miró a sus compañeros.

–Yo iré aparte, quiero ir a correr y debo sacar a los perros– Ymir guardó su celular.

–Quiero ir a visitar a Armin un rato– Annie comentó.

–Entonces Berth y yo las vemos allá–

Los cuatro discutían sobre como transportarse, lo que se pondrían y llevarían, hasta que llegaron a las escaleras, se detuvieron. Imaginaron que era momento de separarse.

–¿Que les toca?–

–Materiales cinco–

–A nosotros Render dos…– el rubio rascó su nuca. –Suerte, chicas–

Los cuatro se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas clases. Al fin de cuentas, era viernes social. Unas cuantas horas más no eran nada. Las chicas entraron al salón, se sentaron en el último escritorio pegado a la ventana. Ambas ignoraron la clase durante esas tres horas que duraba la clase, se pusieron a platicar acerca del novio de Annie, a la morena le resultaba curioso que a pesar de que casi no se veían a causa de los estudios del chico, ¿cómo era que seguían siendo algo? La rubia no sabía cómo explicar la situación. Y menos a Ymir, que a pesar de tener unos cuantos chicos y chicas tras de ella, nadie había podido llamar su atención. ¿Cómo explicar ese sentimiento a alguien que no lo ha sentido?

* * *

Las puertas del 'Sawney Bean' se abrieron de par en par. Levi que era el que estaba cerca dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada. Miró con desagrado el estado en el que se encontraba la chica. Sudor en su frente, trozos de césped en su ropa. Giró sobre su asiento.

–Ni te atrevas a ensuciar el lugar, tuve que levantarme temprano para limpiar el lugar, Ackerman.–

–No lo haré, Levi–

La chica lo ignoró olímpicamente. Camino directo a la cocina. Donde se encontró con Sasha preparando grandes hoyas de comida. La cocinera comentó que Hanji la buscaba para limpiar las hieleras, romper el hielo y hacer espacio para el cargamento de cerveza.

Levi suspiró. Se levantó con fastidio, no podía dejar ese pequeño camino de césped cruzar el lugar. Aunque se trataran de tres a cinco hojas, dio unos últimos sorbos lo que quedaba de su café. Tomó la escoba y el trapeador.

* * *

–Mamá, voy al trabajo–

No obtuvo respuesta. Camino quince pasos aproximadamente para llegar a la pequeña sala. Ahí estaba su madre, hablando por teléfono, para variar. Parecía que arreglaba algo acerca del trabajo.

–¿Mamá?– La rubia llamó intentando hacer que su madre le hiciera caso por menos de tres segundos.

–Dame un segundo…– volteo a dónde provenía la voz. – ¿Que pasó, Christa?–

–Ya me voy… llevaré a Icaro conmigo–

–Está bien, no olvides llevar su boleta de vacunación, es importante para hacerlo viajar.– Sin más que decir, regreso al teléfono.

La chica suspiro, tomó la boleta de su perro, cogió su pequeño bolso, salió del pequeño departamento en donde viva con su madre.

Un pequeño akita inu color blanco ya la esperaba sentado frente a la puerta, en su hocico sostenía una correa rosa. La rubia sonrió al ver a su perro, se agachó a su altura para tomar el cinturón y gancharlo al collar. Dejó un pequeño beso en la nariz del feliz perro. Salieron a la calle.

–Posiblemente te toquen las vacunas más fuertes– dijó a su perro, quien sólo levantó su mirada ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. –Así que será mejor que evites saltar por todos lados cuando lleguemos con el señor Ness ¿entendido?–

El perro sólo lanzó un ligero sonido. Christa lo entendió como un "ok". Un chico castaño paso por su lado a toda velocidad. La rubia sostuvó con fuerza la correa del akita haciéndolo entender que no lo persiguiera. ¿No era el amigo de Marco, su compañero de trabajo? No presto mucha atención y siguió con su camino hacia las famosas "escaleras al infierno". Su compañero de trabajo le había dicho que así le llamaban, era un punto de referencia importante.

–¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estaremos acá?– Nuevamente preguntó a su perro.

El perro ladró dos veces. Gruño. Volvió a ladrar cuatro veces más.

–¿Dos años?– Christa rió. –Está bien, si ganas dormirás conmigo un mes ¿de acuerdo?–

El perro volvió a ladrar, en aprobación.

En el camino, la rubia siguió hablando con su perro, era de admitir que la gente regularmente se le quedaba viendo extraño. ¿Quién entablaba una conversación con un perro? A los treinta minutos llegó a su lugar de trabajo. Un chico alto de cabello oscuro con pecas adornando su rostro le dió la bienvenida como todas las mañanas hacia cerca de un mes. Las primeras horas comenzaron a alimentar a los animales que tenían su cuidado. El akita sólo se quedó acostado cerca de la puerta. Al poco rato la gente comenzó a llegar, ya sea por vacunas para sus amigos de cuatro patas, comida, incluso accesorios. Y unos cuantos sólo para tener un pretexto para ver a la chica detrás del mostrador.

–¡Licenciada! ¡Marco!– Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al dueño del establecimiento llegar con varias bolsas de comida para los chicos. –Me ausentaré en la tarde, asunto de último momento. Espero puedas atender las citas, Lic. – El señor de paliacate en la cabeza se retiró rápidamente.

–Seguro– Christa sonrió. El lugar pareció iluminarse.

–Me cuesta trabajo saber que ya te graduaste– comentó Marco.

–Clases privadas– La rubia llevó su mano a su nuca. –Entre a la universidad a los dieciséis.

–Increíble–

Un sonido llamó la atención de ambos. El celular de Marco. Un mensaje, lo leyó y rápidamente lo contestó para seguir hablando con su compañera de trabajo. Al poco tiempo llegaron las citas que tenían programadas para la tarde.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Eran pasadas las siete de la tarde. Todas las actividades académicas y horarios de oficina habían finalmente acabado.

Los estudiantes de diseño industrial se despidieron saliendo de la escuela, los dos jóvenes iban a su departamento a tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropas para asistir a la invitación de la buena Sasha. Ymir, como siempre corrió a su casa con el pretexto de querer calentar y no perder esos quince valiosos minutos. Annie se dirigió a su BMW M6 convertible rojo del año, en dirección a casa de su novio.

Los veterinarios, Christa y Marco caminaron juntos hasta su hogar, aprovechando que quedaban a unas cuantas calles de distancia. El akita a pesar de haber tomado las vacunas, tenía bastante energía, la chica decidió ir al parque para distraerse un rato con su cuadrúpedo amigo. Marco sonrió despidiéndose de ella, al fin de cuentas, aún tenía la invitación al evento que había sido notificado.

El joven médico abrió los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Aún poca luz se filtraba por su ventana. Buscó su celular. Dos mensajes. Sasha y Annie. El primero sobre una reunión en el 'Sawney Bean'. El segundo "Voy para allá, llego en quince minutos." hacia diez minutos. Armin abrió los ojos en sorpresa, rápidamente salió de su cama para tomar una ducha express.

* * *

En el bar 'Sawney Bean', ya había llegado más empleados. Otro cocinero, el buen Mike, un rubio con un gran sentido del olfato, tenía tan desarrollado este sentido, que podría cocinar con los ojos cerrados. Nanaba, una chica con una agilidad y sincronización increíble, se encargaba de preparar bebidas mientras regalaba un hermoso espectáculo con las botellas. Mientras Auruo, otro castaño, que debido a sus constantes accidentes con su boca, se encargaba sólo de rellenar los barriles de cerveza o ayudar a Mikasa a cargar más cajas. Tenían otros dos chicos que se encargaban de atender a la gente, Erd, quien era muy bueno memorizando las cosas y Gunter, que a pesar de ser reservado, tenía mucho ánimo de poder ayudar a sus amigos.

La gente de la compañía comenzaba a llegar. Casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el lugar estaba lleno. Los empleados comenzaron a moverse.

Continuará...

* * *

Les dejo el prólogo, quise más que nada, hacerles ver algo de las vidas cotidianas de los chicos, tomando en cuenta que es un , aún faltan varios personajes, pero ellos iran apareciendo conforme avence la historia, no por el hecho de menos importantes, si no, que, su vida cotidiana me resulta más "light"

Intentaré trabajar en el primer capítulo lo más pronto posible, espero poder tenerlo listo para este fin de semana.

Si, practican parkour hahahaha.

Si, es M... no dire más.  
Cualquier sugerencia, critica constructiva es bien recibida.  
Gracias por leer. Saludos.


End file.
